This invention relates to a tap dispenser, particularly to one structured in such a way that an adhesive tape may be placed on or taken off easily.
A conventional tape dispenser generally has a tape retainer and a cutter holder, with a tape retained on the tape retainer and pulled to roll on a roller to be cut by a cutter fixed on the cutter holder. As the size of the tape retainer is large, it results in a rather high cost and inconvenient to put away. In addition, it is hardly put away in a drawer in a desk because of its large dimensions.